Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various systems may be employed to protect such electronic content. To provide better performance, front end LUNs may utilize storage from multiple backend devices (e.g., wide-striping). Unfortunately, this practice also increases the LUNs failure probability, since failure of any contributing backend device may lead to front end LUN failure.
The use of solid-state storage devices is increasing in popularity for all forms of data storage and may be used for the above-referenced backend devices. A solid state storage device is a content storage device that uses solid-state memory to store persistent content. A solid-state storage device may emulate (and therefore replace) a conventional hard disk drive. Additionally/alternatively, a solid state storage device may be used within a cache memory system. With no moving parts, a solid-state storage device largely eliminates (or greatly reduces) seek time, latency and other electromechanical delays and failures associated with a conventional hard disk drive.